


Nathan needs a hand

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan needs a little favor from Skwisgaar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan needs a hand

Nathan stood in his towel, sulking. All his attempts so far had failed, and it was driving him crazy. He hated to ask Skwisgaar to do it for him again, but he just wasn’t managing very well on his own.   
He’d tried, he really had, but it just wasn’t working. With a resigned sigh, he gave up and headed for Skwisgaar’s room.  
Hopefully he would be there. Hopefully he would be willing.

Skwisgaar set his guitar aside when Nathan came in, looking up at him questioningly.  
“Um, I need you to do that thing for me again. You know, with your finger?”  
“Dids you even tries like I tells you to?”  
“Yeah but... Look, my fingers are too big, okay?”  
“So use someting else.”  
“I tried! It’s just not good enough, I uh, need you to do it. Please?”

“Fines, whatever. Comes here. Maybe it ams better if you lays down dis times?”  
Nathan shrugged and lay down on the bed, waiting impatiently.  
“Remember, you gots to be holding still.” Leaning closer, Skwisgaar inserted one slim finger, twisting it a little to work it in. It was a tight fit. “How ams dat?”  
“Uh-uh. Deeper.”  
The finger twisted in a little further, and Nathan moaned. “Oh yeah. Yeah, right there. Mmmmm... Harder!”

Skwisgaar did his best to oblige, but then Nathan moved. “Ow.”  
“I tells you to holds still.”  
“Yeah, my fault. Keep doing that, you almost got it... right there... Oh yeeeaah... Yeah, that’s good.”  
Carefully removing his finger from Nathan’s ear, Skwisgaar smiled at his blissed out expression. “Now why can’ts you be doesing dat with de swabs?”  
“It’s just... not the same. Not good enough.” Ear-itches were the _worst_.  
Inspecting his finger, Skwisgaar wiped a small glob of earwax on Nathan’s towel with a grimace.  
“Hey, that was awesome. Now do the other one?”

~ you’re all perverts, aren’t you? ~


End file.
